


Good Pet Ownership

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel has a cat, Gen, No I mean actual pets you filthy buggers, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: Gabriel has a cat.  Its name is Jack.  That's just because it's a little white-furred asshole that vomits on his shoes, not because he's missing anybody.





	Good Pet Ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boxeption](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxeption/gifts).



> Drabble prompt from boxeption: Jack is a cat. (Although as it turns out, Jack is not a cat. There is just a cat named Jack.)

Gabriel would kill anyone who suggested he was lonely. Loneliness is for weak people. He only adopted the cat because he was bored.

It just so happens to be nearly pure white, scarred up from a few too many back alley tomcat battles, and an asshole. Which is obviously the reason he named it Jack. Nobody could deny the similarities there.

Jack nearly makes him late to a meeting with a client, the time he horks up on Gabriel's boots. Jack also nearly ruins Reaper's image, the time he sprays on the tails of the coat and leaves Gabriel to go into battle smelling like cat piss. One time while he's out, Jack manages to climb up on the kitchen counters and somehow get into the cupboards, where he proceeds to eat everything he likes and throw everything he doesn't like onto the floor.

That bit is almost like living with the real Jack all over again.

And sometimes Jack comes trotting up to the door, tail raised and meowing eagerly in greeting when Gabriel drags his sorry ass in from a job that ran too long. And sometimes when Gabriel's sitting on the sofa, clicking through channels because his mind won’t stop long enough to get interested in anything, Jack stands up on his hind legs and head-butts him gently in the jaw, mrrping affectionately. And sometimes when Gabriel's flopped down spread-eagled and bare-chested on the bed, still dripping from the shower he was too tired to dry off from, Jack hops up on the bed and patters up, soft-pawed, to curl up in a warm ball on top of him and purr until Gabriel falls asleep, one hand resting on that fuzzy back.

Gabriel isn't lonely, and none of that reminds him of anyone. He's just being a good cat owner.


End file.
